Entretenciones para un día nublado
by Babi Cullen
Summary: AH. Entretenciones para un día común hay muchas ¿Pero para un día nublado? Lo dudamos. Los chibi Cullen enfrentarán los peores días de sus vidas, veamos como Esme y Carlisle harán lo imposible por entretener a sus aburridos hijos. TODOS HUMANOS/CHIBI CULLEN
1. Esme, la divertida

**- Titulo: **Entretenciones para un día nublado

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer

**- Advertencias: **No hay muchas, pero como siempre, les advertimos a nuestros/as lectores/as que a causa de este FanFic pueden terminar en un hospital psiquiátrico con principio de Emmettismo Crónico. Desde ya les advertimos que no nos haremos responsables de daños físicos y/o psicológicos XD

**- Notas:** We come back! Yeah! ¿Creyeron que se librarían de nosotros así de fácil? ¡No! Bueno, les dejamos aquí otro pequeño aporte de humor a este fandom XD

**Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Los reviews se responderán a través de PM

2.- No ganamos dinero haciendo esto ¬¬, sólo es diversión ಠ_ಠ

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Entretenciones para un día nublado.<strong>

**Chapter I – Esme, la divertida**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Emmett POV<strong>_

Existen ocasiones en la vida de un niño, donde se hacen cierto tipo de preguntas, como por ejemplo ¿De dónde vienen los bebés? ¿Cómo es que el conejo de pascua pone huevos? ¿Qué fue primero, el huevo o la gallina? O simplemente ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando esta lloviendo afuera?

Y allí estaba yo, aburrido, reposando mi mejilla sobre la mano, mirando con desdén la ventana, oh la madre naturaleza sabía como vencerme. Mandó a su hija la lluvia para que detuviera mi avasallador paso por el jardín.

—¿Emmett? —Me giré sobre mi propio eje hasta la puerta donde estaba mi madre cargando un cesto con rompa sucia—. ¿Qué sucede cariño?

No contesté, la lluvia me deprimía. Sólo suspiré cansino antes de formular una respuesta ingeniosa para mi madre.

—Me aburro —Bueno, era lo más ingenioso que se me ocurría ¡ESTABA DEPRIMIDO!

Mi madre me miró con desaprobación, crispando las cejas.

—¿Cómo que estás aburrido? —Interrogó entrando al cuarto y dejando la cesta sobre mi cama, mientras hacia un gesto para que me acercara a ella—. A ver, explícame.

—Eso… estoy aburrido, del verbo aburrición… —Respondí con mucha lógica.

—Ehm… dudo mucho que _aburrición_ sea un verbo, de hecho dudo que esa palabra exista —Afirmó sentándose en la cama, palmeó sutilmente el cobertor en una clara seña que entendí de inmediato y me acomodé a su lado—. No puedes aburrirte… tienes siete años, los niños de tu edad no se aburren, siempre están haciendo cosas. Por ejemplo… ¿Por qué no juegas con tus hermanos?

—Mamá… —Comencé bonachonamente—. Tú misma lo dijiste, tengo siete años, ya maduré lo suficiente como para saber que no debo juntarme con mis hermanos que son una mala influencia para mí.

—¿Mala influencia? —Repitió, haciendo eco a lo expresado por mi—. No creo que tus hermanos sean una "mala influencia". Además que seas un pequeñito maduro no significa que no puedas juntarte con tus hermanos…

—Pero es que… —Dejé la frase en el aire, observando nuevamente por la ventana—. Es que está lloviendo muy fuerte y no podemos salir al jardín.

—Ya veo… —Mi madre pareció pensativa mientas acariciaba mi sweater de lana negra—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a la sala a jugar a algo divertido?

—Madre —Inicié nuevamente—. En estos cortos años de existencia me he dado cuenta de que tú y mi padre tienen el sentido de lo "divertido" fuera de foco.

—¿Eh? —Ella pareció sorprendida, pero era la verdad. Sonrió algo aturdida y me tomó de la mano—. Ven, ya verás cuán divertida puedo ser… vamos a buscar a tus hermanos ¿Te parece?

—¡Sí que sí! —Exclamé a viva voz, apretando la mano de mi madre, ella tomó el cesto cargándolo a un costado.

Recorrimos el pasillo de paredes blancas. Toqué la puerta de la habitación de Alice, por suerte allí también estaba Rose.

—Niñas —Partió mi madre—. Vamos a la sala a jugar…

—¿A jugar? —Rose pareció confundida—. Pero Alice y yo estábamos viendo Glee*.

—¿Glee? —Pregunté—. ¿Es esa serie donde aparece un chico llamado Kurt al cual todos y todas aman?

—La misma —Asintió Alice, mirándome de reojo—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¡Internet! —Contesté apresuradamente antes de que descubrieran mi secreto.

—Okay, okay, chicas… ¿Van a ir? —La sonrisa de mi madre se ensanchó más cuando ambas niñas asintieron—. Vamos a la sala, Jasper y Edward están allí.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Consulté con asombro—. ¿Acaso eres síquica? ¿Puedes leer mentes? ¡LEE LA MÍA, LEE LA MÍA!

—No sé leer mentes, hijo —Negó, me sentí… decepcionado—. Sólo lo sé porque allí estaban cuando subí a buscar la ropa sucia.

—Oh… —Arrugué el puente de la nariz, cruzándome de brazos seguidamente.

Llegamos a la cima de la escalera la cual bajamos inmediatamente. Como lo había dicho mamá, Jas y Eddie estaban allí jugando con los coches de plástico que nos había regalado la señora Swan la navidad pasada. ¡Vaya que Navidad!

—Hey, chicos —Llamé con entusiasmo—. Vamos a jugar, mamá dijo que jugaría con nosotros.

Mi progenitora dejó la mentada cesta sobre uno de los escalones de la escalera, afirmado con la cabeza.

—Vamos a divertirnos —Celebró—. ¿A qué quieren jugar?

—Yo tengo una idea —Jas levantó la mano—. Ya que somos seis, tres mujeres y tres hombres… ¿Por qué no hacemos una competencia por equipos?

—¿Incompetencia de equipos? —Pregunté contrariado.

—Dijo competencia, no incompetencia —Corrigió Rosalie.

—Sí, además ¿Por qué alguien querría jugar con papá? —Agregó el de cabello cobrizo.

—Exacto —Le apoyó Alice.

—Oiga pequeños, su padre no es incompetente —Aclaró mi madre a lo cual la miramos con cara de _"Oh, claro que si lo es"._ Ella carraspeó—. Bueno… puede que un poquito…

La observamos con la misma cara nuevamente. El silencio de la sala era gracioso.

—Me parece excelente la idea que dio Jasper —Dijo, eludiendo el tema con una gran sonrisa.

—A mi también me encanta —Levanté la mano—. Pero le agregaría una guerra campal de almohadas… ¡Con trincheras! ¿Podemos?

—Eh… —Mi madre vaciló unos segundos, pero nuestras caras eran las de unos angelitos bonitos que nada le hacen al mundo—. Le dije a Emmett que les demostraría cuán divertida puedo ser así que… ¡Claro!… qué es lo peor que podría pasar.

Reímos, de inmediato corrimos los muebles inservibles que estorbaban en nuestro campo de batalla. Sólo dejamos los sillones grandes, los cuales dimos vuelta para formar nuestras poderosas e imponentes trincheras.

—Necesitamos municiones —Le susurré a Jasper, aunque Eddie también estaba escuchando—. Iré a buscar todo lo que encuentre, los tiraré del segundo piso, así que será mejor que las reciban para evitar que el bando enemigo las robe.

—Está bien —Respondieron a coro.

Mientras mi madre y sus aliadas formaban y se alistaban con todo tipo de materiales mullidos para lanzárnoslos, corrí escaleras arriba en busca de todo aquel material blando y esponjoso. Encontré una serie de almohadas y cojines sobre las camas y sillas de los cuartos y me dirigí a la balaustrada de la escalera.

—¡Compañeros de batalla! —Llamé comenzando a arrojar los cojines desde allí, Jas y Eddie los recogieron y corrieron a la trinchera. Corrí junto con ellos guareciéndome detrás del sillón—. Escuchen, he visto al enemigo a los ojos… y tiene hermosos ojos, mejores que los de nosotros, pero no importa. Nosotros tenemos mejor cabe… no, ellas tiene el mejor cabello, pero no importa, nosotros tenemos… ya lo olvide.

—Admítelo, ellas son mejores que nosotros —Dijo Jasper a lo que Eddie asintió en silencio.

—Puede que sí, pero no… me niego a creerlo —Negué.

—¿Están listos chicos? —Preguntó mi madre.

—¡Sí, capitán estamos listos! —Exclamé emocionado, saliendo de la trinchera, mis hermanos y mi madre me observaron. Me sentí cohibido con todos esos ojos mirándome, fue como la vez que no puede matar a aquella mosca porque sus ojos estaban mirándome y se sobaba las manos malignamente—. Creí que estaban haciendo lo mismo que el capitán de Bob Esponja.

No dije nada más y me oculté lentamente.

—Bien, a la cuenta de tres, comenzamos… uno, dos… ¡TRES!

Y de la nada una lluvia de cojines y almohadas. Reíamos, nunca había visto a mi madre tan feliz arrojándonos almohadas y haciéndole cosquillas a Eddie cuando corría a la trinchera contraria en busca de los elementos que se quedaban estancados a mitad de camino, pero entonces ocurrió lo peor.

Jasper se puso de pie y lanzó una almohada, pero recibió una directa en su cara. Cayendo se golpe contra el piso.

—¡NO! ¡SOLDADO CAÍDO! —Me arrojé al piso y tomé su mano. Jas me miraba moribundo—. No te mueras…

—Emmett… —Comenzó—. Cuida… mucho a mi cactus que estaba en la ventana… Dile que morí con honor…

Y se desplomó nuevamente con la lengua afuera.

—¡NO! —Grité desconsoladamente, entonces tomé una almohada, me puse de pie y la arrojé con toda la fuerza que poseía.

Todo se volvió en cámara lenta. La almohada avanzaba lentamente hacia la cara de Alice, de hecho hasta podía escuchar la canción de 2001: Una Odisea en el Espacio* envolviendo el lugar. La cara de Alice tenía un aspecto angustiado, cuando se agachó, la puerta de la casa se abrió y ¡Paf!

—¡Pero cómo se cruza! —Grité enojado—. ¡Cóbrele una falta, señor arbitro!

—¡Carlisle, amor! —Exclamó mi madre al ver a mi padre tirado en el piso. Se puso de pie y corrió a asistirlo—. Despierta cariño…

—Ash… —Bajé los brazos cansado.

Mire la hora, eran recién las tres de la tarde y ya teníamos a dos heridos. Jasper y mi padre. Reflexioné un par de segundos. Quizás todos terminaríamos en el hospital si el día continuaba de esta manera.

¿Qué otra loca entretención para un día nublando se nos ocurría ahora? Peor… ¿Saldríamos con vida?

Fuera cual fuera la respuesta… creo que me sorprendería.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nexos (Por orden de aparición)<strong>_

(*) **Glee:** Bueno es muy famoso, está bien, es un programa transmitido por la cadena FOX (Créditos para ellos)

(*) **2001: Una Odisea en el Espacio:** Es un filme, esencialmente esta marcado por su tema que es utilizado en casi todas la parodias que se traten sobre viajes al espacio, búsquenlo y sabrán cual es XD

_**N/As: Les advertimos que un día nublado generalmente termina mal… muy mal. A menos siempre para Carlisle, deberíamos dejarlo descansar… pero entonces nuestros FanFic dejarían su esencia XDDD Okay, okay qué les pareció.**_

_**Como pueden observar, existen diversas maneras de "fastidiar" en un día como este. Jejeje… se aceptan sugerencias eaea! Ehm… comenten, para saber cuáles son ssu opiniones al respecto.**_

_**Un beso, para todo los que leen y doblemente para los que dejan reviews n.n**_


	2. ¿Guitar Hero?

_**-Disclaimer:** Guitar Hero no nos pertenece, personajes e historia son de Harmonix y RedOctane, los créditos van para ellos. Las bandas musicales se pertenecen a ellos mismos o a sus respectivos sellos discográficos, por lo demás son apariciones estacionarias y complementarias._

* * *

><p><strong>Entretenciones para un día nublado.<strong>

**Chapter II - ¿Guitar Hero?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Emmett POV<strong>_

Papá seguía holgazaneando en el sillón que enderezamos posterior a su encuentro cercano con la almohada voladora. Mientras yo me exasperaba cada vez que veía el reloj.

Mi madre estaba a lado pasando un algodón empapado con alcohol sobre la base de la nariz de mi padre para que este despertara, pero ya llevaba casi media hora y este no daba signos de querer despertar. Por otra parte yo tenía mucho interés en que lo hiciera, pues, luego del trabajo, mi progenitor había ido a comprarme un videojuego – el cual me merecía por mis recientes buenas acciones – y si él seguía allí tirado durmiendo yo no podría jugar nada de nada.

Pensando en que podría hacer con mi vida hasta que mi padre respondiera, él empezó a mostrar señales de vida. Abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de familiarizarse con su entorno y mirando a mamá de manera extraña.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

—Tranquilo, cariño… tú… resbalaste a la entrada de la casa y te golpeaste la cabeza —Respondió mi madre esbozando una muy falsa sonrisa—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Adolorido —Musitó incorporándose para luego quedar sentado sobre el mullido sofá.

—¡Papá! ¡Padre lindo, hermoso, precioso! —Grité desesperado, horas de espera me estaban afectando—. ¡Dónde está! ¡Quiero verlo!

—Espera hijo —Me calmó mi madre—. Tú padre no se siente bien, déjalo que respiré.

—¿De qué habla Emmett? —Preguntó mi rubio padre confundido a lo cual lo miré de reojo.

—¡De mi videojuego! —Exclamé, él pareció recordar.

—Ah… claro… —Miró sus manos aturdido—. Yo traía una bolsa de papel…

—¡Aquí está! —Dijo Rosalie saliendo desde atrás del sillón. Mi padre tomó la bolsa y la observó con detenimiento.

—Sí, sólo espero que sea Devil May Cry… —Susurré con emoción, recordando cuanto insistí por ese juego.

_**Flashback (Narrador en 3era Persona)**_

_En el baño…_

_Carlisle estaba cepillándose los dientes cuando de la nada aparece su hijo detrás de la cortina de la ducha…_

—_Papá ¿Sabes que buen juego es Devil May Cry? —Sonrisa Made in Emmett Cullen._

_En el comedor…_

_Carlisle estaba tomando café con vainilla cuando de la nada aparece su hijo debajo de la mesa…_

—_Papá ¿Sabes que Devil May Cry esta categorizado como rango M?, pero no importa, yo sólo quiero destazar demonios —Sonrisa Made in Emmett Cullen._

_En la Sala de estar…_

_Carlisle estaba leyendo el periódico cuando de la nada aparece su hijo por encima de las hojas… _

—_Papá ¿Sabes que Devil May Cry tiene un protagonista llamado Dante Sparda y le encanta la pizza? —Sonrisa Made in Emmett Cullen._

_En el dormitorio…_

_Carlisle estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando siente un bulto irregular en su cama y de la nada aparecer su hijo, medio adormilado…_

—_Papá… ¿Sabes que también tendrá un ayudante llamado Nero…y que es huérfano? —Bostezó largo y sonrisa Made in Emmett Cullen._

_Esta mañana antes de salir al centro comercial…_

_Carlisle estaba arreglándose la bufanda sobre el cuello cuando de la nada aparece un mensaje de voz en su teléfono móvil._

—_Papá ¿Sabes que quiero el juego Devil May Cry verdad? —Pregunta una voz, Carlisle la reconoce de inmediato. Emmett le había dejado un mensaje y adjuntaba un archivo, el cual Carlisle abrió de inmediato._

_Era un foto de su hijo con…una sonrisa Made in Emmett Cullen._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_**Emmett POV**_

—Puede ser… —Dijo mi padre dándome una cajita rectangular envuelta en papel de regalo.

—Me pregunto qué será —Musité con una sonrisa made in yo, y arranqué el papel desesperado. De pronto el mundo se volvió en cámara lenta, casi estaba llegando a ver el nombre del videojuego…ya casi podía leer…—. Devil… ¿Guitar Hero?

—Exacto —Afirmó mi padre—. Es un nuevo videojuego y el vendedor dijo que te encantaría… además viene con una guitarra y batería, también micrófono, para que formes tu mini banda de rock.

—¿Y Dante Sparda? ¿Y Nero el huérfano? ¿Y como hago cachitos a los demonios con una guitarra? ¿Una banda de rock? —Pregunté con cara de gato con botas.

—Bueno hijo… —Comenzó mi progenitor—. En la tienda, el juego que tú querías estaba agotado y pensé que te gustaría este juego.

—Neee, peor es nada —Sonreí, para luego darme vuelta y poner cara de odio.

Caminé pesadamente hasta la sala de juego del segundo piso, arrastrando la bolsa donde estaban los periféricos del juego. Cuando llegué Jasper y Edward veían el Discovery Channel. Me acerqué a ellos y me deje caer en el sofá de colores, con un puchero y brazos cruzados. Jas y Eddie me dieron una mirada curiosa.

—¿Qué ocurre Emmett? —Consultó al fin Eddie.

—Nada, lo que pasa es que Dante se agotó —Respondí.

—¿Dante? ¿El vecino de la otra cuadra se agotó de perseguir al hombre rana? —Volvió a preguntar el de ojos verdes.

—No, nada que ver. Hablo de Dante Sparda, se agotó y por eso papá no me trajo uno…

—¿Por qué estaba cansado? —Edward levantó una ceja, definitivamente no entendió—. No entiendo.

—Habla de un videojuego Eddie, se llama Devil May Cry y su protagonista es Dante Sparda y lo que Emmett quiere decir es que ya no había más entregas en la tienda y por eso papá no le compró uno —Explicó Jasper.

—Eso es, en cambio me trajo un juego de guitarras.

—¿Cuál? —Preguntaron al unísono.

—Guitar Hero —Musité.

—Wow, leí un critica en internet dicen que es un juego alucinante —Dijo con ojos brillantes Edward—. Puedes cantar canciones de tu grupo favorito Emmett.

—¿En serio? —Pregunté—. Bien será mejor que pruebe el juego, tal vez me gusta.

—¡Sí Emmett! —Incentivaron mis hermanos, cuando saqué el DVD de la caja y lo puse en mi Play Station III, en eso llegaron mis dos hermanas.

—Hola ¿Qué hacen los tres mosquefeos? —Rosalie sonrió.

—Que gracioso —Dije sarcásticamente—. Y no creas que insultándonos obtendrás en puesto en nuestra banda de rock…

—¿Tu banda de rock? —Preguntó incrédula mi pequeña hermana enana—. Esa ni tú te la crees…

—Pues fíjate que yo, Jasper y Edward haremos una banda de rock —Informé.

—El burro por delante, Emmett —Habló Jasper.

—Pero sí dije que Rosalie no formaría parte de la banda —Exclamé un poco molesto.

—Ash, Emmett lo que quise decir es…

—¡Silencio que empieza el juego! —Gritó Eddie emocionado.

La pantalla mostraba a los creadores y luego una imagen con cuatro opciones.

—Pon _"Carrer"_ —Señaló Jas, todos estábamos sentados en la alfombra de la sala de juegos, todos expectantes, de fondo se escuchaba un tema rockero—. Ahora tienes que elegir a un personaje.

—Pero no conozco a ninguno de ellos… ¿Judy Nails? ¿Axel Steel? ¿Pandora? ¿Izzy Sparks? Los nombres de estos tipos —Dije con una sonrisa.

—¡Elije a una mujer… a esa que se llama Casey Lynch! —Gritó Alice zarandeándome violentamente.

—No —Respondí rotundamente—. No está Ozzy Ozbourne así que no juego.

—Pero hermanito… —Trató de razonar Edward—. Mira, ese que se llama Izzy Sparks se parece a Ozzy.

—Está bien, entonces ese elijó yo —Apreté el botoncito para escogerlo—. Te toca elegir uno Jas.

Jasper eligió a un tipo del estilo punk llamado Johnny Napail, porque disque a él le gusta ese estilo. Eddie escogió a un tipo de torso ancho que se hacia llamar Alex Steel.

—Nos falta uno —Miré a mis hermanas, no podía llamar a un amigo de la escuela para que viniera a jugar—. ¿Cuál de las dos quiere jugar?

—¡Yo! —Saltó Rosalie emocionada— ¿Puedo?… pero Alice…

—No te preocupes… prefiero burlarme de Emmett antes que ser una burla —Respondió—. Así que mejor yo les hago barra, seré su fans número uno.

—Bueno, que no se discuta más… es hora de elegir tu personaje Rosalie —Hablé.

—Quiero a Casey Lynch —Respondió sin dudar y escogí el personaje. Apareció luego otra imagen para que escogiéramos una canción.

—¡ESA!  
>—¡NO, MEJOR ESA!<p>

—¡QUIERO LA DE ARRIBA!

—¡SILENCIO! —Grité ante el griterío que tenían mis hermanos—. Yo quiero esta _"Everlong"_ de Foo Fighters… asi que instalen los periféricos.

Luego de dos minutos, todos estábamos instalados junto a nuestros periféricos. Rosalie tocaba el bajo, Jasper la guitarra, Edward la batería y yo el micrófono. Pusimos el nombre de nuestra banda, después de una pelea ardua, nos llamamos _"The Emmett's"_

—¡Que comience… el rock! —Grité para motivarlos.

Seleccioné la canción, estaba emocionado, al fin podría cumplir uno de mis sueños eternos. Ser mejor que Guns and Roses.

La canción empezaba con la guitarra, el decorado de la pantalla era de un concierto con los personajes que nosotros escogimos, mientras que habían una cinta arriba de la pantalla que indicaba lo que yo tenía que cantar mientras en las otras tenían botones de colores…Un mundo de rosas se abrió ante mí, adrenalina pura, rock en la venas…tenía ganas de mover la cabeza en forma de círculos, gritar_ "Te amo publico querido"_ ó _"Everybody sing"_

La música se filtraba en mi mente, desconectaba todos y cada uno de mis sentidos, me sentí mejor que cuando me tomé mucho jarabe para la tos. Esto era mejor que creerme Jack Bauer. Me sentía realmente un rockero… ¡Tantos años desperdiciados!

La canción continuó, yo cantaba y cantaba, todo era tan perfecto, tan hermoso.

—¡SHE SAAANNNGGG!… ¡WOW ROCK! ¡YEAH! ¡BUENAS NOCHES FORKS! —Exclamaba, era una estrella.

—Ehm… aún es de día Emmett —Dijo Rosalie.

_**Carlisle POV.**_

No me gustaba ver a mi hijo salir de la manera derrotada en que lo hizo, pero no era mi culpa que los del local no tuvieran el bendito juego que el quería. Y yo que esperaba llegar a mi casa y poder relajarme viendo el "Gran Tazón" apoyando a los "Red Skins", pero mi familia me había recibido de una manera poco usual y ahora sentía el maldito dolor de cabeza que martillaba mi sien.

—¿Te sientes bien mi vida? No tienes muy buena cara —Se acercó acariciando mis "rubios" y "naturales" cabellos.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza, necesito algo para poder calmarlo —Sonreí fingidamente antes de ponerme de pie y tambalearme hacia uno de los costados—. Iré a buscar algún analgésico al botiquín.

—Lo siento mi vida, pero se acabaron el otro día. Tendremos que ir a comprar a alguna farmacia.

—Bien, iré por mis llaves e iré a comprarlas.

—¡Estás loco! —Exclamó horrorizada tomándome de la mano—. En la condición en la que estás no puedes ir ni siquiera a la cocina solo, asi que yo te acompañaré.

—No es necesario, además ¿Quién cuidará a los niños? —Esme realizó un gesto que entendí como un "espérame un segundo", luego subió al segundo piso, tardó un par de minutos y volvió a bajar con nuestros abrigos y una sonrisa.

—Los chicos estarán bien…

—Supongo que no dejaste a Emmett a cargo de la casa —Arqueé las cejas, Esme me miró con aire crítico y preferí no seguir preguntando.

Me coloqué la chaqueta y mi esposa tomó las llaves, supe en ese instante que tampoco me dejaría conducir. Mi preciado Mercedes quedaba en manos de Esme. Ahora no solo tenía que temer por mi vida, sino que también por la de mi auto.

¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

_**Emmett POV.**_

Existían ciertas maneras de sentirse igual a Freddy Mercuri, y no me refiero a hacerse una prótesis dental o tocar la guitarra, mi idea era mucho mejor ¡UNA FIESTA ROCKERA! Y como yo, todo yo, todo este cuerpecito, era conocido en todo el mundo no por mis hazañas valerosas o mis incansables meritos sociales, sino más bien por mi talento único de hacer travesuras, llamaría a los grandes exponentes del género ¡Una idea brillante!

—Rosalie, hermana, hermosa, preciosa y a la cual nunca he odiado, quiero pedirte un gran favor ya que tú estás a cargo —Comencé muy refinado—. Podemos… ¿Realizar una fiesta ROCK?

—¿Te golpeaste la cabeza igual que papá o naciste así de tonto? —Me miró de reojo—. Nunca te dejaría hacer algo así, ni menos en esta casa.

—Entonces ¿Puedo hacerla en el patio trasero?

—¡No! —Al parecer se había enfurecido. Nunca he entendido por qué siempre se enoja cuando le pregunto algo, pero la mente de las féminas mujeres es algo que nunca voy a entender. ¡Momento! Tampoco entiendo la mente de mi padre… Entonces… ¿Papá es niña? Sacudí mi cabeza para revolver esos pensamientos malignos y le sonreí a mi hermana.

—Pero Rose, sería una hipermegaharchirecontra divertida fiesta, sólo tienes que tomar en cuenta que estaré yo y un par de amigos ¡ROCKEROS!

—Pero Emmett, tú no tienes amigos rockeros. De hecho, ni siquiera sé si tienes amigos —Susurró Jasper con cara de lástima y pese a que pude haberme sentido mal no fue asi, me sentí muy mal… Pero se me pasó rápido.

—Yo sí tengo amigos, y para que vean que es verdad, le pediré a Edward —Miré al aludido—. Que me dé la guía telefónica mundial de ¡ROCKEROS! Y el teléfono que nunca ocupo.

Casi al instante obtuve lo que quería y comencé a buscar los números telefónicos de los más grandes ¡ROCKEROS! de la historia como Axel Rose, Slash, Ozzy, The Who, Bon Jovi, Aerosmith, The Police, Boston, Faith No More, Red Hot Chilli Pepers, etc. Era hora de crear una gran "Revolución de rockeros que rockean por la vida para que todos los demás rockeros rockiemos juntos".

Pero habían pasado sólo cinco minutos cuando Rosalie ya estaba cuestionando mi fantástico actuar diciendo que nadie vendría porque ni siquiera teníamos papas fritas para darles a nuestros invitados.

—No seas bruta, mis amigos ¡ROCKEROS! toman jugo de naranja natural y comen fruta fresca, no hay nada de alcohol, ni malas palabras en ellos, por eso le caen bien al PAPA, pero no así a papá porque él está lleno de malas palabras.

—¡Mentiroso! —Exclamó Alice—. Papá jamás dice groserías.

—¡Claro que sí! No recuerdas aquella vez que se golpeó el dedo chiquito del pie con una mesa cuando iba corriendo detrás de Edward —Mis ojos brillaron cuando recordé tal escena como si hubiese sido ayer… un momento… no fue ayer.

Mientras yo rememoraba aquel día, el timbre de entrada sonó retumbando en toda la casa y haciendo que mis pequeños hermanos se sobresaltaran.

—¿Quién puede ser a esta hora? —Preguntó Jasper mirándonos a todos.

—No sé, iré a ver —Respondió Rosalie saliendo de la habitación mientras todos la seguíamos de cerca.

Bajamos las escaleras y tomé la iniciativa de abrir la puerta, sólo para encontrarme con muchas personas extrañas vestidas de negro, con chaquetas de jeans rotas, manchadas, sucias y horrendas. Cadenas por todas partes y peinados estrafalarios le daban un toque especial a cada uno.

—¿Es la temporada de circos? —Susurré para mi mismo.

—¡Idiota Emmett! Son tus amigos, los rockeros —Informó Jasper espantado ante la imagen que tenía en frente. De pronto, entre la multitud, apareció el señor Sting cantando su tan conocida canción.

—¡Roxanne! —Nos gritó.

—Lo siento mucho señor, aquí no vive ninguna Roxanne —Susurré para luego poner el mis tono en el cual nos había gritado—. Sólo vive una ¡Rosalie! Y una ¡Alice!

—Espera, lo mal entendiste, él es el señor Sting, cantando su famosa canción —Dijo un hombre de cabellos negros y rizados, muy alto y con un gorro de copa, apenas podía ver sus ojos debajo de aquella gran melena—. Mi nombre es Slash y soy el más grande guitarrista de la historia… Pero ahora estamos buscando a un chico llamado Emmett Cullen ¿Le conoces?

—Creo que sí —Entorné los ojos—. Denme un minuto.

Entonces cerré la puerta y miré a mis hermanos a los cuales les brillaban los ojos ante tanto famoso apostado en limosina afuera de nuestro humilde hogar.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Emmett? —Interrogó Rosalie con Eddie en brazos—. Trajiste a un montón de dementes adictos al rock a nuestra casa… ¡A mamá le dará un infarto!

—¡Tranquila, que no panda el cunico! Digo… ¡Que no cunda el pánico! Tendremos que inventar algo extremo. Yo pensaba que los rockeros eran esos chicos que cantaban en la televisión acerca de los cinco sentidos, al parecer me equivoqué.

—¿En serio? No nos habíamos percatado —Corearon mis hermanos.

—Ustedes nunca se dan cuenta de nada —Les miré de reojo y ellos sólo negaron lentamente—. Ahora, ayúdenme a inventar algo antes de que el tipo de la puerta comience a llamar a Roxanne nuevamente.

Nos sentamos en el piso a meditar sobre que haríamos para salir de este gran lío. Entonces el timbre sonó otra vez, afortunadamente ya tenia un plan en mente. Abrí la puerta y agarré a Eddie de las manos de Rosalie y se los enseñé a mis amigos rockeros.

—¡Él es Emmett Cullen! Tómenlo y váyanse —Pero al parecer mi genial plan no había funcionado ya que los hombres sonrieron e ingresaron a la sala de la casa.

—Creo que tu plan no funcionó Einstein —Comentó Rosalie de manera sarcástica quitándome a mi pequeño hermanito bruscamente—. Ahora ve y arregla este problema.

—Bien, ya te oí, siempre arruinas todo y nunca tratas de detenerme, si lo piensas mejor, es tu culpa.

—¡Sólo has que se vayan!

Caminé lentamente hasta la mesa de centro de la sala, y subí a ella, los murmullos eran insoportables. Intenté hacer silencio, pero ellos eran muy ruidosos, como papá cuando se comen sus barras de cereal.

—¡Oigan gente! —Llamé para captar su atención—. Tengo que confesarles algo, yo soy Emmett Cullen y pese a que me sentí ofendido porque no me reconocieran la primera vez, no soy rencoroso y me gusta pasarlo bien, pero mi hermana, para que el señor Sting lo entienda, ¡Rosalie!, cree que no es una buena idea porque no hay papas fritas, ni bebidas. Tengo que pedirles que… las vayan a comprar.

Escuché un grito de exclamación alegre y para cuando me había dado cuenta, estaba cantando junto a Led Zepelin. Mi camiseta estaba rota y mi pelo había crecido de la nada, luego tendría que explicarle a mi madre lo que había sucedido con su trapero.

_**Carlisle POV**_

—¡Diez dólares por ese maldito medicamento! Esto es un robo —Seguía reclamando yo mientras mí querida esposa luchaba contra el tráfico de las siete de la tarde—. ¡Diez dólares!

—¡Ya te escuché, y también estaba allí! —Dijo furiosa—. Sólo quiero llegar a casa a ver a mis niños.

—Y yo sólo quiero dormir…

Detrás de los frondosos árboles de la carretera podía vislumbrar la radiante luminiscencia de los focos en el jardín y las luces amarrillas de la casa, observé la radio del vehiculo y la descubrí apagada… entonces… ¿De donde provenía esa música tan molesta?

De un momento a otro, un gran vaso se estrelló en el parabrisas derramando un líquido amarillo y espumoso y vimos como una persona salía volando por uno de los ventanales hacia el jardín, rebotando en el suelo, para luego ponerse de pie y volver a ingresar por donde había salido. Esme rápidamente detuvo el auto sin siquiera estacionarse para averiguar que era lo que esta pasando en el interior de la casa, mientras yo salía lentamente temiendo lo que encontraría.

Entré a la estancia y pude ver el gran desastre que ahí había. Papel higiénico por todos lados, botellas de cerveza en la alfombra, un hombre con pinta de motorista durmiendo en el sofá y lo peor de todo, Ozzy Osbourne comiéndose mis barras de cereal. A lo lejos pude divisar a Rosalie con Edward en sus brazos y a Alice en uno de sus costados hablando tranquilamente con una chica de pelo rojizo que creo llamó Hayley, y por otro lado estaban mis otros dos hijos jugando ese maldito juego que se me ocurrió regalarles mientras brincaban en una de las mesas de centro.

—¡EMMETT! —Grité coléricamente y todos los ahí presentes señalaron al pequeño Eddie, añadiendo un "Ahí está". El aludido volteó la cabeza en mi dirección sonriendo y peinando el… ¿Trapero? que tenia en su cabeza—. ¿Qué se supone que hiciste ahora?

—Sólo es una fiesta rockera papi —Colocó su mejor cara, entonces alguien tocó mi hombro . Me dí la vuelta y recibí un grito muy agudo que decía ¡ROXANNE!

—Lo siento, yo no soy Roxanne —Sting se dio la vuelta y se fue cabizbajo a la vez que pensaba que era lo más ridículo que había escuchado en la vida. Me acerqué a mi esposa, muy agobiado—. Mi amor, necesito cien dólares.

—¿Y para qué quieres ese dinero? —Preguntó curiosa, tratado de ocultar sus nervios.

—Por que creo que tendré que comprar la farmacia completa o la cabeza, algunos de estos días, me va a estallar —Ella rió y ambos nos sumimos en la melodía de "_November Rain"_.

_**¡ROXANNE!, digo ¿Continuará…?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Hola! Soy Yukari, la segunda al mando de este buque que aún no pueden hundir pese a todo y estaré al tanto de la cuenta hasta que mi queridísima Mi!ku regrese de sus vacaciones XD –Rueda por el piso porque ella no las tiene- En fin, sé que debí actualizar hace días pero estuve ocupada editando un par de cositas, ¡No me golpeen por favor! (O les mandaré a Sting para que las llame "Roxanne") Anyway, este es el segundo capítulo y pronto me pondré a escribir el tercero (A ver que resulta de él, aunque tengo una vaga idea LOL) Esto es algo que nuestras mentes no pueden controlar, nace de la nada. Aunque pensamos seriamente que todo esto es culpa de Emmett. **_

_**Okay, los reviews, como siempre serán respondidos a través de PM (Por las dudad XD, no tengo idea si Mi!ku respondió los otros XD) ¡Díganme si lo hizo o no! Y será a travez de esta cuenta, yes tengo la clave eaea! (Sino, no podría actualizar –Se golpea-)**_

_**So, gracias a todos los que leen y/o los que dejan review ¿Mencioné que les doy helado a las/os que dejan review? ¡CORTESÍA DE LA CASA!**_

_**Nos vemos muy pronto en otra entrega de "Entretenciones para un día nublado" Se despide Yukari, representando a WritersCompulsive este verano (O invierno, dependiendo de qué lado del hemisferio estén) ¡Las/os amo!**_


End file.
